


Sleeping Arrangements

by promisingahurricane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Happy, Harpies, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Picture, Pining, Stiles being Stiles, Touch-Starved, a little snark, alpha!Derek, because I say so, derek sleeps naked, stiles pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisingahurricane/pseuds/promisingahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just something about those hours in the morning where the night ends and the new day begins. It's a time for secrets and stupid actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. This. Pic inspired. No sad ending. Pinky Promise. Have fun!
> 
> [pic source](http://aiwantyou.blogspot.de/2011_05_01_archive.html)
> 
> (well, it's not quite where I found it, but I couldn't find it on tumblr again, it's probably from neither source anyway but...meh)

 

He rolled over, still very much awake, his heart beating heavy in his chest. Derek’s breath remained regular, easy, so he finally allowed himself to look at the man resting next to his bed.

Stiles had come a little too close to dying that night. Several times. Mostly by being pulled into the air and dropped from ridiculous heights. It was quite telling how he was only slightly rattled by that experience. It wasn’t really a new one in his book. Derek on the other hand had been furious on his behalf, going all Alpha and ripping the Harpies to shreds. Of course not without getting injured heavily.

Fear and panic had swelled for the first time that night when long claws ripped apart the tissue and muscle of Derek’s back before he dragged the vile creature from the sky. Bleeding, terrifying, beautiful.

It had been a long night.

After he finally got home, he took a long shower to get rid of grime dirt and death, trying hard not to think about what could have happened. Tired out he went to bed in an old pair of boxers, slipping into a state between asleep and awake, his mind flooding him with red eyes in the dark and sparkling green in sunlight. Those rattled him the most.

Sometime later, he heard his window open and feet softly land on the floor before approaching the bed. For a disturbing moment he waited, but when his nose filled with Derek’s musky scent, he relaxed and wordlessly threw his pillow behind himself on the floor. After another few seconds without movement he could hear the wolf start to shrug off his clothes, shuffling around for a blanket, before settling down next to the bed.

It was a rare thing, but it had happened before. Derek sleeping over that is. Stiles wasn’t sure what made him do it. Maybe another nightmare chasing him through the dark, the wish for the reassurance through the pack? The questions bit at him at night, but in daylight he never dared to ask, scared of losing those few intimate moments he was granted.

His eyes swept over Derek’s back as he was sprawled out on his stomach, down to where the blanket was barely covering the swell of his ass (because of course the Alpha didn’t bother with clothes when sleeping), back up to his face buried in Stiles’ pillow. His heart skipped a beat at the relaxation and soft lines he found.

His pillow.

He usually could barely sleep without it, but he gladly gave it up on the nights Derek slept over. Miraculously, he still got enough sleep with the wolf next to his bed. Well, enough not to look completely like someone undead the next morning. But for the rest of the night, he stared at him, looked his fill like he never got to when they were both awake. Somehow, after a night where Derek had smothered the pillow with his scent, it was almost guaranteed that Stiles would sleep well for as long as the scent was traceable for his human nose. It was worth it.

He felt himself smile as Derek snuffled into the pillow and shifted slightly, the planes of his back illuminated by the first light of the dawn. Unconsciously he scooted closer to the edge, his arm flopping over and hanging over the matrass, tantalizingly close to the skin oozing warmth beneath him.

Before he could stop himself from this new stupidity, his fingers had crossed the last distance. Stiles gulped heavily against his heart beating in his throat and let his fingers ghost over the soft skin. When Derek didn’t move, he ran his hand more firmly over the wide back, following the lines of the tattoo, the ridges of his muscles, the curve of his spine. His heart was running away in his chest.

A deep rumble made him jerk his hand away and look back towards Derek’s head. Glowing eyes were staring back at him sleepily.

Heat crawled into his face as he averted his gaze, starting to shuffle back and die in embarrassment. He could only hope Derek was too sleep-drunk to remember any of this, or to at least think of it as a weird dream. A broken noise escaped his throat as a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back to the ridge, before dragging Stiles’ hand on his back.

Stiles hesitated, confused. Derek just blinked at him drowsily and made a questioning sound while his now green eyes flit to Stiles, then back to where his hand lay back on soft, warm skin. Inwardly Stiles prayed he had understood correctly, because he would very much like to stay in one piece for a while longer, then shaking slightly, he licked over his lips and started stroking Derek’s back once more. Again, the wolf rumbled, his eyes closing.

It took Stiles another minute to comprehend that Derek _liked_ the touch, that the rumbling was happy and calm, not a threat. It tapered off after a while, when the wolf drifted back into sleep, but Stiles didn’t want to stop despite his arm starting to numb from the weird position.

His head was full of stupid ideas. Maybe the adrenaline of the night hadn’t worn off. Maybe another demon had found him. Whatever it was, it made him dumb.

And so, he slid cautiously off his bed and into Derek’s space, hoping that this touch was welcomed as well. Shaking from the cold air engulfing his almost naked form, he sank down next to the wolf, slipping under his covers and pillowing his head next to Derek’s. He gently positioned his arm and went back to caressing neck, shoulders and arms. The wolf shifted closer until Stiles could bury his nose into the warm skin if he dared to.

Finally, the breathing of the warm body next to his lulled him into deep sleep.

When he awoke, he found them curled around each other, the sun bathing them in a soft glow. Unsure how to proceed now, in the reality of daylight, he was about to pull back, but Derek opened his eyes as if he had been waiting for it, and without breaking eye contact, caressed every part of Stiles he could reach.

His blood was rushing in his ears. He scooted closer, Derek ran his nose against Stiles’.

“I wouldn’t survive it if you died.”

“Neither would I.”

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled. Stiles frowned then huffed in frustration as he realized his mistake. He hit Derek in his stupid broad chest as he continued to smile.

“Damn you wolf! You know that’s _not_ what I meant. Of course I’d be dead if I died but I wanted to say I wouldn’t survive if you-“

A hand cupped his face and soft lips pressed against his.

“I know.”

Derek pulled back, granting Stiles a soft and intimate smile which he couldn’t help but return. He slowly cocked his head, grimacing as he felt the kinks that the hours on the floor had brought him.

“We should totally sleep on the bed next time.”

The Alpha huffed.

“Shut up Stiles.”

Then he kissed him again and Stiles couldn’t find it in him to care for anything else in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna hang out?
> 
> [tumblr](http://promising-a-hurricane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> !


End file.
